Primera Impresión
by WriterMNP
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la impresión de Craig, al oír las atrevidas y poco creíbles palabras de su Pareja? " – ¡Estoy embarazado!" [Crenny] [Intento de M-preg] [Oneshot] [Creado debido al cumpleaños de mi rubio favorito, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kenny!]
– Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -

La pregunta de Cartman captó la atención de todos, sobre todo, porque había sido el primero en romper el tenso silencio que se sentía en la sala. – Hey, no me miren así, en especial tú, judío. -

El pelirrojo, le dedico mirada de odio a Eric, quien solamente lo ignoro. Antes de que otra de las típicas discusiones entre Kyle y Cartman empezara, Stan decidió hablar.

– Es mejor callar… - le susurró al pelirrojo, quien simplemente resoplo. – Hey, venga Kyle, que no eres el único que está cansado de él…-

– Ha callar, Hippie de mierda. -

Marsh suspiró, mientras veía a todos los presentes en ese momento: Wendy, Kyle, Eric, Butters, Tweek, Token, Bebe y Clyde, más sumándolo a él. –… Entonces, ¿Es seguro que todos recibieron una llamada de Kenny, verdad? -

– ¡A-Así _ack_ es! – la voz temblorosa de Tweek sonó, mientras los demás asentían ante su respuesta. – Y n-no es el único _¡Ngh!_ , t-también f-falta C-Craig. -

Stan volvió a recontarlos.  
Cierto, Tweek tenía razón. Aunque, sabiendo cómo era la relación entre Tucker y McCormick, debía haberse imaginado que de seguro estaría con él. – Bueno… tal vez este con Kenny. -

El sonido de la puerta abrirse captó la atención de todos. Al fijar su mirada en la puerta, pudieron ver a un sonriente y risueño Kenny.

– ¡Ah, chicos, si vinieron! – el rubio fue abrazando a cada uno de los presentes, quienes, lo veían con curiosidad y rareza. – ¿Qué tal estuvo su día, chicos~? -

Wendy y Stan se vieron entre sí, extrañados por las actitudes de McCormick.

– Hey, tú. - La vista del rubio pervertido fue a donde Cartman, quien lo apuntaba y lo miraba con desconfianza. – Dime quien carajo eres y que hiciste con el pobretón, pero ya.- Eric se asusto un poco al escuchar una sonora carcajada por parte del "intruso", según él. – ¡Deja de reírme y contéstame, retrasado de mierda! -

Todos veían asustados a Kenny. Es decir, ese no era el Kenny McCormick que conocían. Estaba diferente… muuuuuuy diferente.

– Soy yo, Gordo ~. Kenneth McCormick. – aquella respuesta fue la que recibió el castaño al momento que Kenny dejo de reír, y este, lo miraba con una sonrisa en labios. – ¿Qué acaso es posible confundir a este irresistible ser con alguien más? -

Kyle y Stan rieron por lo bajo. Ese era el Kenny que conocían.

– Bueno, ya, basta de charla. – Ahora fue Token quien llamó su atención. – Nos citaste desde temprano, estamos aquí desde hace tres horas, ¿Cuál es tu propósito, Kenny? -

El nombrado sonrió, mientras bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta y se la quitaba, dejando expuesto su bella piel y su vientre más gordo de lo normal. Vaya que Tucker si lo estaba alimentando bien.  
Si, porque Kenny y Craig vivían juntos, por si no lo había mencionado.

– Bueno, antes que nada, perdón. Pero el doctor me había cambiado de manera repentina la hora de la consulta…- Todos prestaron atención a las palabras de Kenny, y quedaron un poco confundido ante ello. ¿Un doctor? ¿Acaso Kenny estaba enfermo? – Y bueno, tardó más de lo que esperaba pero… ¡Miren el lado positivo! – la sonrisa de Kenny, que era una llena de alegría y sinceridad, los estremeció a todos. – ¡Estoy embarazado! -

. . .  
Silencio absoluto.

. . .  
Bien, Kenny no estaba enfermo…  
¡PERO ESTABA LOCO!

– Jaja, sí, que gran chiste. – Ante la voz sarcástica de Clyde, Kenneth colocó una mueca de disgusto. – Ya, hablamos enserio Kenneth, ¿A que fuiste con un doctor? -

Kenny se negó a hablar, así que, de su chaqueta, tomo una carpeta que estaba llena de documentos, y se los hecho en toda la cara al amante de los tacos, quien quedo aturdido ante la repentina acción del menor. Bebe y Wendy fueron las primeras en acercarse, tomando una de cada lado todos los documentos, mientras que los demás se colocaban detrás de ellas, comenzando a leer en voz baja.

 _Nombre del paciente: Kenneth McCormick.  
Fecha: 23 de Agosto de 2016_

Prueba:  
HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE  
( Prueba de embarazo )

Resultado:  
POSITIVO.

Eso, más unas cuantas ecografías con claramente un feto dentro de ellas, y varias hojas de citas con algún Ginecólogo especializado, hicieron que más de la mitad de los presentes cayeran en cuenta de que Kenny estaba diciendo la verdad.

Bebe y Wendy empezaron a gritar de la emoción.  
Stan, Cartman y Kyle no paraban de leer las hojas en sus manos, pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.  
Token y Clyde tartamudeaban y balbuceaban cosas que no se entendían, mientras Tweek jalaba sus cabellos con demasiados nervios.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque Kenny tenia constantemente hambre, y esa panza que apareció de un día a otro…

–… ¿A-Al menos sabes de quien e-es ese bebé, v-verdad? – los tartamudeos de Stan captaron la atención de Kenny, quien, sonrió y asintió frenéticamente.

– ¡Claro! Es del único hombre con el que me he acostado… - soltó una risita. – ¡Es de Craig! -

La puerta de la casa de abrió, y dejo ver a Craig con bolsas del supermercado colgando de sus brazos.  
Kenny sonrió, con felicidad, y los demás, solo miraban asustados la escena.

– ¡Amor! – el rubio se lanzó contra el pelinegro, quien tenía su típico semblante indiferente.

Craig no habló, solo se dejo abrazar. Sin embargo, unos segundos después de que Kenny se separaba, comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Estas embarazado? – a todos les asusto el tono tranquilo que utilizaba Craig.  
– ¡Así es amor! Pensaba dejarlo como una sorpresa, ¡Pero qué bueno que lo escuchaste! -  
– Ah…-

La conversación quedo ahí, y Craig, comenzó a caminar con las bolsas aún colgando en sus brazos hacia la cocina.

Todos pensaron que se lo había tomado bien.

Claro, hasta que escucharon el sonido de algo chocar con el suelo y tuvieron que voltear a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con un Craig desmayado a media puerta que guiaba a la cocina.

– ¡C-Craig! – el Team Craig se acerco hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, tratando de que reaccionara, mientras que solamente veían la escena con una cara cómica.

Kenneth suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Si esa es su primera impresión al saber que va a ser padre, no me quiero imaginar cómo será su reacción al saber que tendrá nietos…-

[...]

 **Oneshot por el cumpleaños de Kenny. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kenneth!**


End file.
